The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to network management data collection.
An object identifier (OID) is assigned to a managed resource, also referred to as a managed object in a management information base (MIB). A MIB for network management is a formal, hierarchal description of network objects that can be managed by a network management system that, for example, implements the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP). The managed object may be a device, a device attribute, a device component, etc. Based on knowledge about the managed objects defined in MIBs, an SNMP data collection configuration file, sometimes referred to as a certification file, can be defined to collect configuration and operational metrics for the managed object.